


Get Some.

by Kk_tze



Category: Generation Kill, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:51:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kk_tze/pseuds/Kk_tze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Nothing is true, everything is permitted.<br/>William S. Burroughs</p>
    </blockquote>





	Get Some.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [therearenights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therearenights/gifts).



> Nothing is true, everything is permitted.  
> William S. Burroughs

 

 

 

> _C’mon, let’s make some noise._

\- Рей, иди поспи.  
\- Стоит мне лечь... и нас сразу сдергивают к черту на рога. Пять ебанных минут сна, Брэд, пять ебанных минут.  
Колберт вскидывает взгляд и улыбается только уголком рта, как всегда.  
Сначала Рей считает минуты, которые удается провести лежа на каменистой земле, как считают овец, чтобы заснуть, - детская чушь, которой кормят едва ли не каждого ребенка в Америке, - потом слушает звуки вокруг, но ничего особенного не происходит, никто не говорит, что до выезда в очередную иракскую пердь для проведения ахренеть какой важной операции остается тридцать майков, и Рей не замечает, как проваливается в сон. Черное беспокойное ничто под самой поверхностью сознания, когда мозг абсолютно уверен, что это очередная попытка заснуть, а глаза лихорадочно мечутся под сомкнутыми веками.  
Вокруг темно, хоть глаз коли, и Рей щурится, силясь разглядеть то, что находится перед ним. Где этот прибор ночного видения, когда он так нужен?! И где шлем? Он озирается и видит пятно тусклого света.  
\- Ну что, отлил? Можем идти дальше?  
\- Э-ээ, - он в замешательстве, - отлил, наверное.  
Рей слышит смешки и чувствует похлопывание по спине.  
\- Ну, ты даешь. Не уверен он, видите ли..  
\- Ничего, сейчас придем в бар и наполним его уверенностью!  
Рей пытается вглядеться в нечеткие, как будто смазанные лица и странную, непривычную форму.  
\- Чуваки, а мы где?  
\- А в медблоке сказал, что несильно оглушило, - кто-то качает головой, - в Пуссане, выбрались в город с базы, чтобы пропустить по стаканчику и назад.  
Рей хмурится. Где в этой сраной пустыне может быть бар? Почему они одеты, как... как... Ему не удается подобрать сравнение. И откуда на его форменой рубашке тусклый желтоватый кругляш медали?  
До бара оказывается совсем недалеко, и вот он уже заходит через распахнутую дверь в тесное дымное помещение с деревянным полом, деревянной лакированной мебелью и деревянной барной стойкой, за которой на резных полках стоит незамысловатый выбор алкоголя: бренди, виски и бурбон - всего несколько бутылок. Хозяин смотрит на них настороженно, не зная радоваться или готовиться к убыткам, а Рей смотрит на него, потому что вместо уже привычных арабов, которые так и остались для него на одно лицо, - Ирак, Афганистан - никакой разницы, - перед ним азиат, и шайтан или кто там его задери, если Рей разбирается в них хоть на толику лучше.  
Он обводит небольшой зальчик глазами - похоже, что до войны это было семейное заведение: вот цветы в горшках, какие-то фотографии на стенах и столиков раз, два и обчелся. Те, с кем он пришел, уже делают заказ, поглядывая в левый угол. И Рей смотрит туда же. Девушки. Местные. Их не больше пяти, пожилой мужчина за стойкой не слишком-то доволен: то ли их присутствием, то ли интересом к ним. Рей трет лоб, припоминая, что Пуссан - это где-то в Корее, и, опираясь обоими локтями на стойку, заказывает бурбон. Кореянки поправляют дешевые, аляповатые платья, кидая взгляды на пришедших: смущенные или испуганные, робкие? Рей не слишком-то уверен. Черт, он и сам как-то выбит из колеи происходящим.  
\- Охуеть, как выбит, - бормочет он себе под нос.  
\- Да брось, - ему подмигивают, - вполне себе миленькие. Особенно вон та, ты только глянь, какая штучка.  
"Штучка" - от этого слова Рей корчит мину. Привычную для.. - он мысленно закатывает глаза, - тех, кого сейчас рядом с тобой нет. Да, Рей, чувак, ты как-то по крупному вляпался. И ни с кем не поделиться. Решат еще, - как они сказали: оглушило? - да, слишком сильно оглушило, и привяжут какой-нибудь больничной койке.  
\- Ты что? Посмотри же, как думаешь, кого она выберет?  
Он моргает и поворачивает голову. Да уж, из прочих простушек есть, чему выделиться. Осветленные волосы тщательно уложены, правда, корни уже успели отрасти, но этому похоже придается не слишком много значения или краску больше не завозят. Губы, накрашенные розовым перламутром, капризно поджаты. По взгляду темно-карих глаз не похоже, что она нервничает. Рей смотрит оценивающе и кивает для весомости:  
\- Этой? Я бы даже палец в рот не положил, - он делает глоток, - ну, знаете, городская легенда... про таких, у которых и там зубы.  
Вокруг смеются, и Рей салютует полупустым стаканом в ответ. В конце концов, этот вечер не так уж и плох. По крайней мере, не надо трястись в хаммере, выискивая нужный поворот между одинаковыми, как китайские сувениры, деревнями.  
\- О! Да, ты счастливчик!  
Рей скашивает глаза в сторону говорящего.  
Крашеная блондинка явно направляется в его сторону.  
\- Удачи, парень, - хмыкают с другой стороны, - и поосторожней там, с зубами.  
Она приближается под взрывы хохота и протягивает ему руку. Слишком неизящную для женской, с крупными костяшками суставов. Коротко постриженные ногти старательно накрашены, лак кое-где облупился. Да уж... красотка. На такую польстится разве что... гук или хаджи. Рей представляет, как днем она работает на какой-нибудь мукомольной фабрике или что здесь бывает, а вечерами... Пауза затягивается, все чертовы посетители смотрят только на них.  
\- Эй, что на нем свет клином сошелся, давай я!  
Она упрямо смотрит только на Рея, выпятив нижнюю губу. Он, залпом допив остатки алкоголя, засовывает руки в карманы брюк.  
\- Пойдем что ли, - кивает головой в сторону выхода, - прогуляемся.  
Блондинка берет его под руку, и им улюлюкают вслед.  
\- Ты же не понимаешь ни слова, да?  
Она улыбается, показывая мелкие идеально белые зубы и стоя теперь в полушаге от него, прижимается к нему губами прежде, чем уйти, так ничего и не сказав. Только оборачивается через плечо, пока Рей пробует языком вкус ее помады.  
\- Рей, проснись. Десятиминутная готовность.  
Кто-то, кажется Тромбли, пинает его по ботинку.  
\- Рей.  
Он садится, протирая глаза.  
\- Сколько я спал?  
\- Полчаса, чуть больше.  
Рей облизывает губы и сплевывает. Вкус ее помады. Чтобы было пусто кому-нибудь, он все еще чувствует его. Матерится, и ему становится чуть легче.  
Брэд взглядом интересуется, какая муха его укусила, и Рей чешет в затылке.  
\- Прикинь, сон приснился. Такой...  
\- И как она? - из-под руки вылезает Гарза.  
\- Крашеная блондинка. Была бы хоть похожа на Мэрилин.  
\- Отказал? - удивленно присвистывает Чаффин.  
Рей раскланивается, делая пару реверансов.  
\- По машинам!  
Следующие полтора суток ему не до сна. Им всем не до сна. И пожрать получается только раз, даже если б хватало еды. Рей крутит руль хаммера и думает об операции, нормальном сортире, правильном повороте и даже заставляет Брэда процитировать пса-гея из Южного парка.  
\- Рей, иди поспи.  
\- Иди, Брэд. Я не хочу.  
Чушь какая. Ему никогда не снятся сны во время миссий. Да и дома не часто. В основном про то, что было до возвращения. Никаких кошмаров, просто очень похоже на то, что все это время снимает Лилли. Рей криво улыбается своим мыслям.  
Когда снова представляется возможность, он устраивается спать прямо в хаммере. На этот раз она куда больше похожа на Мэрилин: ни следа отросших корней, свежий маникюр и все тот же розовый перламутр на губах.  
Рей сидит у стойки, а она встает на перекладину его стула и что-то с придыханием говорит ему на ухо, упираясь руками в его плечи. Черт бы ее побрал, он даже не может сказать на каком языке. Вот только обнять так и не дается. Второй поцелуй глубже, дольше, она дразнит его, ставя колено так, что ему приходится развести ноги, давая ей место на сидении, вплотную к нему.  
Когда его будят, он только возводит руки в мольбе хоть кому.  
\- Как, Брэд, как можно вести хаммер, когда у тебя стоит? Ты знаешь секрет?!  
\- Персону опять снилась его блондинка?  
\- Чувак, теперь по всем законам жанра она тебе не даст, потому что ты не захотел ее, когда она хотела.  
\- Забудь о своей зазнобе! Любая киска уединится с тобой, чего уж говорить о невесте Ролинга, она вообще на все согласна!  
\- Меня прокляли хаджи, - Рей прикладывается головой о капот их хаммера. - Слышишь, Брэд, я проклят!

Остаток пути до Багдада Рей видит только лицо: полуприкрытые не то в истоме, не то в экстазе глаза, смотрит, как язык мелькает между блестящих от слюны губ, как выгибается шея, когда голова, будто в замедленной съемке, запрокидывается назад, и слушает, протяжные хрипловатые стоны. Чтобы не грезить наяву, приходится постоянно, без умолку, болтать, петь и нести всякую чушь. В городе, перед самой отправкой домой, его слегка отпускает и словно выключает, как зайца из рекламы батареек, которому не вживили в спинной мозг Дюрасел, а потом футбол и все, что копилось эти долгие недели, выливается в несколько увесистых пинков от Руди, на которого он срывается следом за Паттерсоном, залепившим Энсино в челюсть. Рей убирается с импровизированного поля, удерживая пальцами слезы нервного истощения.  
Во время перелета они все вырубаются, каждый в обнимку со своей кучей грязного говна, по ошибке названного вещмешком, или пристроив ее так, чтобы было помягче, и расходятся, едва сделав пару шагов по Американской земле. Каждый к себе, чтобы немножко насладиться благами цивилизации и...  
\- Не видеть ваши осточертевшие рожи хоть пару часов, - Рей безумно вращает глазами прежде, чем отправиться в сторону своего дома, и никто не знает, что в самолете ему снова снился его личный кошмар, ради разнообразия перекрасившийся в черный и сказавший всего одну фразу: “В другой раз”, - теребя ядовито розовый шарфик.  
\- В другой раз! – Рей пинает, перегородку в душе, - Да я лопну! Рей Персон - морпех, женившийся на своей галлюцинации, - Он упирается лбом в прохладный кафель, - чтобы она ему дала.  
Когда они, те, которые не обременены женами, тещами и детьми, собираются в баре, первое, что он делает, паясничая, как обычно, - приглашает всех на свою свадьбу, которая состоится во сне.  
\- Чувак, да ей с тобой повезло!  
\- Смотрите-ка, Рей у нас чтит законы предков. До свадьбы ни-ни!  
И только Руди, хмыкнув вместе с остальными, серьезно предлагает:  
\- Может тебе к мозгоправу сходить?  
\- У Руди отняли Пэппи, - вокруг радостно ржут.  
Рей растягивает губы в улыбке просветленного зомбированием человека.  
\- И я ему скажу, - он затыкается на полуслове, потому что беззвучно гоняющий клипы музыкального канала телевизор показывает лицо, которое он видел всего несколько часов назад в сантиметрах от своего, - Ебаный стыд!  
\- Отлично, чувак! Неплохое начало!  
\- Я с вами становлюсь пидарасом! – Рей утыкается лицом в собственную ладонь и изо всех сил мотает головой.

Он возвращается домой изрядно набравшись, потому что не хочет больше никаких снов. Надо бы, и правда, сходить к штатному психу, чтобы получить рецепт на снотворное.  
Рей падает на кровать и смотрит в потолок, следя за тенями от фонаря под окном и фар изредка проезжающих машин.  
Ближе к утру он все таки сдается. Сил держать глаза открытыми, моргая десяток раз за секунду, просто нет. И... ничего не происходит. Просыпается Рей с похмельем, ощущением, что все кошки мира нассали ему в рот, и облегчением. Несколько ночей он наслаждается пустым сном без сновидений и каждый раз поздравляет себя с этим в ванной перед зеркалом по утрам. Надо уже наконец сходить куда-нибудь и найти киску на пару раз, пока снова не отправили любоваться пустынями мира, решает Рей. Очередной сон, как удар под дых, когда ты не нарываешься, а, никому не мешая, пьешь свое пиво. Ну, какого ж хуя?!  
\- Как тебя хоть зовут? - Рей не знает, чем еще заполнить повисшую паузу.  
\- Джиен.. - он сидит, подтянув колени к груди, в штанах цвета хаки и растянутой майке.  
У нее, - Рей чертыхается, - у него оказывается очень неплохой английский, и болтает он легко и с удовольствием, рассказывая о чем-то, о чем Рей не имеет вообще никакого понятия. _А в платье было лучше._ Джиен замолкает, так и не закрыв рот. _Неужели он ляпнул это вслух?!_ И снова этот розовый блеск, и подведенные глаза, и множество колец на пальцах. Рей слышит тихий звон от их соприкосновения и очень хочет пойти и стукнуться головой обо что-нибудь. Желательно со всего размаху. Джиен, как ртуть: двигается, ерзает, гримасничает, машет руками и поправляет пальцем то одну, то другую бровь. Кокетливо. Рей готов поклясться в этом хоть на Библии. Он уже не понимает ни слова, он просто смотрит и смотрит, пытаясь уследить за движениями, как кролик за удавом. И не выдерживает - они стукаются зубами, потому что Джиен все еще говорит, а Рей не в состоянии думать. От подобной неуклюжести у Персона краснеют кончики ушей, и он чувствует себя распоследним придурком. В голове гремят фанфары, и на него летит бумажный серпантин вперемешку с конфетти, со всех сторон доносится радостное: Позор! Позор!  
Джиен прижимает палец к губам Рея и опускает голову, улыбаясь своим коленям. Рей приходит в себя, стоя на четвереньках и упираясь руками в пол, ему чуточку легче от того, что на нем футболка и штаны, а не одни только трусы.  
_Придется раздеваться, чувак,_ \- он негнущимися пальцами выковыривает болты на штанах Джиена из петель, протягивает руку и сжимает в ладони... воздух.  
_Твою мать! Это член, чувак, он тебя не укусит. Не должен_ , - заниматься аутотренингом под пристальным взглядом очень стремно. Рею кажется, что он уже весь красный, как вареный лобстер. Джиена прошибает дрожь, и он дергает бедрами вперед.  
_Просто чужой член. Давай же, чувак!_ \- Рей старается не смотреть вниз, - _а теперь просто подрочить, как себе._  
Джиен выдыхает у него надо ухом, и Рею становится жарко и горячо от стыда, от возбуждения и от еще, черт знает, какой хрени - впору использовать вместо гриля. Он чувствует чужую руку на своей шее, как зубы прикусывают мочку, и так не кстати перед глазами возникает картинка из какого-то порно: подставленная в ожидании задница, белые полоски френча, впившиеся в кожу, и мелькание лакированных туфель. Рей сглатывает и трясет головой, отгоняя от себя непрошеную помощь, а перед глазами дергается чужой кадык, словно отсчитывая судорожные вдохи. Джиен сбивается на родной корейский, и слова в голове у Рея звучат, как сталкивающиеся лакированные шарики: прокатываются по языку, прежде чем прозвучать, щекочут где-то внутри и неожиданно возбуждают.  
\- Давай же, - выдыхает Джиен, и Рей едва не роняет его. Он-то думал, что все, хуже уже не будет. Вот сейчас они кончат: сначала Джиен, а потом он быстро подрочит себе. Джиен цокает языком и берется за край его футболки, тянет ее вверх, Рэй только поднимает руки, пока в голове плавают обрывки каких-то мыслей. Теперь очередь его штанов, и хочется сжать за запястья и не дать закончить то, что уже начато. Рей обреченно смотрит, как молния ползет вниз. У него стоит, и даже паника внутри ничего не меняет.  
_Ты - не динамо_ , - талдычит он сам себе, - _не ди-на-мо_.  
Джиен, расправившись с его одеждой, наклоняется над ним, и Рей теперь видит только темную макушку. Джиен не берет глубоко, но делает это часто-часто - член Рея постоянно прижимается головкой то к одной, то к другой щеке, и кажется, что это не отсос, а конфета, леденец, у Джиена во рту. Он опускается задницей на пятки и облизывает губы. Блеск, - у Рея горят щеки, - девчачий блеск всегда сладкий и липкий.  
_Поздравляю, чувак, теперь у тебя сладкий и липкий член._  
Пока Рей привычно спасается мыслями о чем угодно, - Храни Америка всех тупых комвзвода, что у него были! - Джиен усаживается ему на колени, мертвой хваткой вцепившись в плечи, и нетерпеливо трется о член Рэя задницей. В голове снова что-то взрывается. Каким чудом мозги все еще с ним, Рей не имеет никакого понятия. После таких перегрузок его смело можно запускать в космос. Он готов стартовать. Да вот прямо сейчас! И хочется уже просто до рези, но Рей не может двинуть рукой, чтобы сделать хоть что-нибудь.  
\- Эй! - Джиен щелкает пальцами у Рея перед носом, а потом отпихивает его от себя.  
Он слишком долго хотел, чтобы позволить сейчас этой американской деревенщине все испортить. От неожиданности Рей падает, больно ударяясь локтями об пол.  
_У твоего подсознания, чувак, есть характер._  
Джиен совсем по-женски упирается тыльной стороной кисти себе в бедро, а требовательно-вопросительный взгляд, вместе с поторапливающими движениями другой руки.. не нужно знать ни корейский, ни английский, ни даже диалект пушту, чтобы понять: я что ли за тебя все делать должен?! Ну?!  
Джиен так и сидит на его бедрах, и член Рея теперь находится аккурат между его ягодиц.  
Рей чувствует, как горят щеки. Он прямо сейчас собирается трахнуть парня. Не просто подрочить ему, стыдливо стирая потом с ладони чужую сперму.  
Мысли комкаются с металлическим шорохом, как фольга, острыми краями царапая сознание. Рей напряженно пыхтит, упираясь лбом в плечо, как мантру раз за разом повторяя выбитое черной тушью на коже “Moderato” так, словно это в его задницу проталкивают член, а всего-то придерживает свой, пока Джиен чуть привстает и снова опускается - кажется, что дразнит, и Рей ждет: ну, когда же!  
Джиен хнычет над самым ухом. Рей слышит даже, как он облизывает губы, как делает вдох, приоткрывая рот, как с шумом выдыхает через нос. Он не чувствует, что свело пальцы, которыми он стискивает бедра Джиена. Он может только удерживать равновесие и двигаться: вперед-назад, вперед-назад, вперед и назад.  
Глаза Рея зажмурены так сильно, что побелели веки.  
_Что я делаю?_ \- вопрос возникает сам собой, каждый раз стоит только Джиену приподняться, а члену Рея выскользнуть из его задницы, - _делаю_ , - c каким-то мазохистским удовольствием пульсирует в голове, когда руки Рея тянут Джиена вниз. Стыд накатывает волна за волной, и каждая размером с девятый вал, пока тонкая струйка “запретного удовольствия” медленно мурашками ползет вдоль позвоночника. Рей молчит, как морпех на допросе у хаджи - ни звука. Член Джиена касается его и ведет сначала вверх, а потом вниз, и Рей беспрестанно втягивает живот, но это мало помогает. Рей не хочет видеть, что происходит, не хочет звуков вокруг себя, - в уши словно напихали ваты, - боится услышать, как пахнет их потом. Сон, явь - в его голове все слишком реально. Но он не может не чувствовать. Кожа Джиена под его руками - теплая, почти горячая, головка его члена, прижимаясь к телу Рея, оставляет влажный след. Каждое прикосновение, как ярко-красное пятно в тепловизоре - слишком для восприятия, чтобы оставаться безучастным. Джиен резко притягивает Рея к себе, желая продлить контакт. Его член зажат между их телами, Рей стонет, - у него кончились силы, - стонет не в силах заткнуться, пока не ощущает сперму, медленно стекающую по животу, как продолжение собственного оргазма.  
_Интересно, что страшнее взять в рот или дать?_  
Его резко, будто пинком, выкидывает из сна. Рей тяжело дышит, лежа на смятой постели со спущенными трусами, липкой рукой, и до чертиков боится почувствовать, что саднит в заднице.


End file.
